


Titaninum

by PhoenixScamander



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha Adam Ruzek, Alpha Maggie Lockwood, Alpha Matthew Casey, Alpha Will Halstead, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Daniel Charles, M/M, Omega April Sexton, Omega Connor Rhodes, Omega Jay Halstead, Omega Kelly Severide, Omega Verse, all pairings are background pairings, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScamander/pseuds/PhoenixScamander
Summary: When a young omega comes into the ED and refuses treatment, Will goes to Dr. Charles for assistance. Dr. Charles comes up with a plan involving three omegas and their alphas.





	Titaninum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing an Omegaverse AU like ever. I've been thinking about writing for a while and this idea popped into my head and refuses to leave so what do I do?! Write it! I do hope you enjoy, I have read plenty stories for the omegaverse so I've drawn my inspiration from them. I do hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Note: I do not accept flames, you have been warned before you enter the story of what will be going on. Also please no flames for who I have chosen for Alpha/Beta/Omega. Will, Adam, and Matt are all alphas while Connor, Jay, and Kelly are their omega counterparts.

_Gaffney Medical Center_   
_Will Halstead_

  
It had been a long night and Will was barely into his shift. Will Halstead was the head attending for Emergency Medicine and Alpha. His omega, Connor, was god knows where in the chaos that was the ED tonight. There had been a large pile up on the highway. Which the Chicago Fire Department was still busy at work at while their ambulances were splitting the patients between Chicago MED and Lakeshore.

  
"Incoming!" Maggie called out as Sylvie Brett and Gabriela Dawson came through the doors with a young man on the stretcher. They immediately went for trauma two at Maggie's call with Will and April following close behind them. "Doctor Halstead, you are in trauma two."

  
"Jace Lovett, age sixteen, was in the pile up with his father who is in the ambulance behind us. Trauma to the head and broken wrist. Stabilized the wrist in the field. Claims he is fine but was unconcious at the scene when we arrived." Gabby stated as they got into the room. Will took his place next to April on the right side of the hospital bed while Brett and Dawson took the left.

  
"On my count." Will instructed as he took a hold of the sheet his patient was on. The three females also took their positions. "One, two, three." Quickly, Jace was moved over as gently as possible. The young man groaning as the pain in his arm flared. "Alright, Mr. Lovett lets take a look at you." He moved in to examine Jace when suddenly he yelled out. The two paramedics quickly left the room so the ED staff could do their jobs and they could return to the crash site.

  
"No! Don't! I told them not to bring me here." Jace called out, panicked. His eyes looking up at Will pleading. Will sighed and gave the teenager a firm look.   
"I have to examine you so we can make sure you are okay." Will stated. He looked over to April as soon as Jace shook his head.

  
"No, it's my fault. It's my punishment." Jace pleaded, almost in tears. April and Will once again shared looks. That had only meant one thing. Will put his hands on his hips waiting for the rest of the explanation. "I spoke out. I'm not supposed to speak out. I'm an omega."

  
Every once in a while, Will would get an omega who had either been abused or was in a very traditional family. Society was no longer what it had used to be, where Omegas were second class citizens to Alphas and Betas. Laws have been passed within the last fifty years for Omega rights but some people still treat Omegas like dirt and as if the laws have never even been passed.

  
The hard look that both April and Will had quickly melted as they realized what this teenager most likely went through his whole life. "Jace, to be able to make sure that nothing is wrong and so we can get you patched up we have to examine you and run some tests." Once again Jace still shook his head. He looked over to April, who was also an Omega, with pleading eyes.

  
"Please." Jace whispered.

  
April looked down at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jace, we really need you to allow us to help you." She muttered softly. Hoping as an Omega she could get through to him. The young man only looked away. "You are underage and an Omega, we have an obligation to look you over. Since you aren't of age, we can't release you unless it's into the custody of your parent or guardian."

  
"No."

  
Frustrated, Will excused himself from the room and walked over to Maggie. Maggie Lockwood was an Alpha and charge nurse for the ED. If something needed done, she could get it done. "Maggie, can you page Dr. Charles? I have a young omega patient, Jace Lovett, who refuses treatment and I think something psychological is blocking it."

  
"You got it." Maggie simply said and picked up the phone on the desk and paged the Head of Psychiatry. Dr. Charles was a Beta male that was easily able to get Omegas to open up to him.

  
It hadn't taken long for Daniel to show up and he immediately walked up to Will. "Another omega who refuses to allow you to treat them?" He asked. Will nodded as the two walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Charles. I'm the head of Psychiatry here and I just wanted to take a moment to talk to you." Jace scuffed as soon as he heard Daniel say what his position was.

  
"I'm not crazy." The young omega retorted. Charles just smiled and took a seat next to the bed.

  
"Never said you were. I just want you to get better." The doctor stated, turning to look at Will and April, he added, "If you don't mind. I would like to speak to Mr. Lovett in private." The Alpha and Omega nodded and left the room.

  
Once the two were completely out of the room, Daniel looked at Jace and waited a few moments to see if he would talk. Just by his body language alone, Charles could tell the omega was nervous and uncomfortable. "So, now that we are alone. Why is it that you believe since you are an Omega you shouldn't get medical attention?" Jace remained silent, trying to look everywhere but at the doctor. "You know, just cause you are an Omega doesn't mean you can't let us help you. That is why these doctors and nurses are here. That cut on your forehead doesn't look good and your wrist is completely black and blue. You need to allow us to help you."

  
The teenager finally looked over to Dr. Charles. "I can't. Father said omegas are only supposed to do what their alphas or parents tell them too. We are meant to follow orders and stay quiet. We are meant to stay home and take care of children. Not to leave the house unless told you by our Alphas." Jace explained, his voice soft and he was almost in tears as he spoke.

  
Jace most definitely belonged to a very conservative and traditional family that still viewed Omegas as if they were property and only meant to bare children and stay home. It was uncommon for families to have those views but Dr. Charles had ran into a few of Omegas from these types of families. They tended to have depression at different levels and high forms of anxiety if not accompanied with an Alpha or family member who was an Alpha or Omega. He thought for a moment before it finally clicked. He knew exactly what to do now.

  
"You know, Jace. There are a few people that I want you to meet. If you don't mind, I will be right back." Charles said, smiling softly as he stood up and walked out. He went over to Will, who was standing at one of the monitors looking at other charts for other patients. "He is definitely very repressed and only believes that Omegas must do as their told. So my idea is, bring in a couple of omegas to speak with him."

  
Will perked up and stopped what he was doing. "Who do you have in mind?" Charles smiled, Will should have known exactly who he had meant.

  
"Dr. Rhodes, Detective Halstead, and Lieutenant Severide." The psychiatrist stated. "I firmly believe that if we bring in three omegas with three totally different background and jobs that he will open up and let you help him." Will nodded and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to all three and almost instantly got a reply from Connor. "Also if you could contact Officer Adam Ruzek and Lieutenant Matthew Casey. I firmly believe it would help but we need to wait on taking Alphas in until the other three speak with him."

  
_Be a moment. Finishing up my charts. -Connor_

  
After a few more minutes Jay and Kelly messaged him back.

  
_See you in 15. -Jay_

  
_Finished up at the pile up. I'll be there asap. -Kelly_

  
Ths wasn't the first time that one of these three have spoken with an omega patient in the ED. He knew that they wouldn't say no. It did seem odd that Doctor Charles would also want Adam and Matt to be there as well. They usually never have alphas speaking with omega patients. If Daniel thought it was a good idea it had to be. He sent out the next two messages as well to the other Alphas. Will slipped his phone back into his lab coat and waited.

  
_Twenty Minutes Later_

  
Connor and Jay were both standing at the nurses station talking with Will when Kelly came through the Emergency doors. Once everyone was together, Will filled them in on the situation as Dr. Charles came over, followed with Adam and Matt.

  
Daniel looked to the alphas, "Please stay here for a moment. I will get you when we are ready for you." Each gave a nod in agreement and stayed by the nurses station as Daniel and the three omegas walked towards the room with Jace was in.

  
"Hey Jace, I want to introduce you to some people." The Beta said, moving over and giving Connor, Jay, and Kelly space to come into the room. Jace was giving hesitant glances towards the three before finally meeting the Beta's eyes. "This is Doctor Connor Rhodes." Connor gave Jace a smile as the younger omega looked to him. "Next to him is Detective Jay Halstead." Jay nodded towards him in giving an inaudible hello. "Lastly, this is Lieutenant Kelly Severide." Kelly waved to the young man as Jace brought his eyes up to meet his.

  
"Why are they here?" The young omega patient asked quietly. It was almost so quiet that they almost didn't hear him. He pulled his legs up to his chest and cradled his injured arm to his body as if he was shielding himself from the world. "Alphas trying to get me to listen to you?" His head shot up as soon as a chuckle left Dr. Charles.

  
Dr. Charles leaned forward, making sure that Jace was looking right at him, and stated, "They are not Alphas. All three of these men are omegas." Jace didn't want to believe what he was hearing. None of the men standing in front of him looked like they could be omegas. They didn't look weak or small. They didn't stand as if waiting for an order. They each stood as strong, independent men. "They also all come from the same background as you. Dr. Rhodes, if you don't mind."

  
Connor took a step forward, moving himself closer to Jace. "Dr. Charles filled me in on your situation. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. My father is as traditional as someone could be. He didn't want his son to be an omega. At that he didn't believe I could ever be a doctor." the dark haired omega stated. Jace looked to him with the same look that he normally got when he explained how his home life used to be like.

  
"You proved him wrong?" The young patient whispered. Connor nodded.

  
"I sure did. I'm currently an attending here at the hospital. I specialize in trauma but I'm also a cardiothorastic fellow. On top of that I'm a surgeon. Just because my second gender is an omega, doesn't mean I can't do what an Alpha or a Beta can. I've always wanted to save lives and to think about it being an omega helps me with that." Connor explained, placing his hand on the other's shoulder.

  
Dr. Charles nodded towards Jay, signalling him to tell his story as well. "Jace, as a child I was constantly told that as an omega I could never do the things that alphas or betas could do. My father and my grandfather were some of those people. My mother was an omega. She stayed home and took care of me and my older brother. She did what a traditional family would want of an omega. She didn't want to be that type of omega but she was. She used to tell me once I came into my dynamic that never let anyone tell me what I can and cannot be." The detective explained, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed as he spoke. Jace was now completely looking at him. Jay looked up to his brother in law and smiled before looking back towards the youngest in the room. "So I did exactly that. I joined the army. I was an Army Ranger in the 75th Regime. After that, I joined the police academy. Eventually became a patrol man before doing undercover work. That led me to the unit I'm in now. I'm a detective in the Intelligence Unit at the 21st District. Never once did I let being an omega keep me from protecting this city. It's what I wanted to do and with being an omega it made me stronger."

  
"Are you the only omega?" Jace asked. The detective shook his head which made Jace pay attention to him.

  
"Not at all. I am the only one within my unit that is, but we have quite a few within the 21st and more within the city." As soon as he finished, Charles nodded to Kelly who moved to the very edge of the bed within Jace's line of sight.

  
"I work at Firehouse 51 on Squad 3. It's the rescue squad. I'm the Lieutenant of that squad. I worked my ass of to get there. My father wasn't necessarily a complete traditionalist but the rest of his family is. I would hear all the time how an omega didn't belong as a firefighter. I was born to be a firefighter. Nothing was ever going to stop me from becoming what I wanted to be no matter what people said." Kelly stated, smiling down at the omega on the bed. Slowly the young man was finally opening up.

  
Jace fiddled with the splint that was on his arm before he finally spoke again. "Do you have Alphas?" All three nodded for their answers. "They let you do these jobs?"

  
"Yes they do. They are actually outside and they would like to speak with you. You've already spoken to my alpha once." Connor added in, a smile on his face as he thought of the red headed Alpha in the hall. Jace was gazing at him with his mouth dropped.

  
"Doctor Halstead?" he questioned. Connor nodded. Jace than looked to Jay. "Your older brother."

  
"Bingo."

  
Dr. Charles took this moment to get up and bring the three Alphas in the room. Will immediately went over to Connor while the toerh two Alphas went to their respective omegas. "Jace, the Alpha with Detective Halstead is Officer Adam Ruzek." The blonde Alpha gave a curt wave and smile. Jace than looked to the last Alpha in the room. "He is Lieutenant Matthew Casey." Matt gave a reassuring grin as he put his arm over Kelly's shoulder.

  
"You Alphas really let your omegas do as they please?"

  
Matt was the first to speak. "Of course we do. Just cause they are omegas doesn't mean they can't be just like everyone else. In fact, me and Kelly are equals at work. I'm the Lieutenant for Truck 81 which belongs to Firehouse 51." Jace than looked to Adam who had been preoccupied whispering with Jay. The Alpha's face flushed as he realized he was caught not paying attention which caused Jay to laugh.

  
"Well, just because Jay is my omega doesn't mean I can tell him what to do. I'm completely protective of him but he can take care of himself. He was already a detective with the Intelligence Unit when I joined the Police Academy. He is a hell of a cop. Since I'm still just an officer, he actually out ranks me." Adam explained, finally getting the heat to go away in his face. "He also keeps me level headed, if not for him I probably would have blown up by now." Adam looked back down to his omega and pulled the man close. Jay gladly allowing for the closeness between the two.

  
"Connor is an omega but that doesn't mean he isn't a good surgeon. I can't even do that. He can do more than me. I'm only an Emergency Medicine attending. While we have equal titles, he can do so much more than I can in the field of medicine. It's what he wants to do and I will never be the person to stop him." Will was the last one to finally speak.

  
Silence filled the room as Jace leaned back against the bed. He looked around the room once more before looking away once more. "Okay, you can do what you need too." It came out softly. Within a few minutes the others left to allow Will to do his job. Connor called for April and told her that Jace was ready for medical attention now. She smiled before saying her thank yous to the others as she entered the room.

  
_Later that Night_   
_Molly's Bar_

  
After a long day for all of Chicago, the policemen, firefighters, and doctors and nurses filled up Molly's for rounds. Will, Connor, Jay, Adam, Kelly, and Matt all sat together in the back with drinks in hand.

  
"To omegas." Will stated, holding up his shot glass. Jay looked at him from the other side of the table.

  
"This again?" Jay asked. It had been an on going toast since the first time that the three omegas had to speak with a patient to get them to allow which ever doctor was treating them to actually let them. "Is this going to happen every time?"

  
"Hopefully we won't have to any more." Will said. They quickly made the toast and drank their shots.

  
"That I can definitely toast too." Kelly added, drinking another shot that was on the table.

  
For now, they would continue to do what they are doing. Just one step at a time.


End file.
